<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Baiting Game by Anonymous</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29466219">The Baiting Game</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/'>Anonymous</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Little Lamb In Wolf's Clothing 'Verse [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Age Play Little Deceit | Janus Sanders, Age Regression/De-Aging, Boys In Love, Cute, Fluff, Getting Together, I've tagged little Jan because he is regressed but it isn't the main focus of the plot, M/M, Multi, Romantic Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 20:48:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,164</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29466219</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"I gots somefin' to tell you, Pat-Pat," Janus replied, leaning closer to his ear conspirationally. Patton ducked his head, allowing Janus to reach.</p>
<p>"Oh? And what might that be?"</p>
<p>Janus pulled free from his hold without warning, sitting criss-cross-applesauce on the couch beside him.</p>
<p>"Ro and Vee-Vee like each other," he said, grinning mischievously.</p>
<p>- </p>
<p>In which Roman and Virgil are painfully oblivious, so, naturally, the others take matters into their own hands.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Little Lamb In Wolf's Clothing 'Verse [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2085756</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>107</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Anonymous</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Yeah, so the reason I took so long to actually write this was because I couldn't decide whether I wanted Intrulogical, or Logicality. So I did what any reasonable person would do in a situation like that - went with Intrulogicality. </p>
<p>Warnings:<br/>- one mention of man eating sharks</p>
<p>(Also, sorry this is so short)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Patty!"<br/>
<br/>
Patton looked up, opening his arms just in time for Janus to barrel into them. He hugged the Side close, burying his face in the soft curls atop Janus' head.<br/>
<br/>
"Hey, sweetheart. What'cha up to?"<br/>
<br/>
"I gots somefin' to tell you, Pat-Pat," Janus replied, leaning closer to his ear conspirationally. Patton ducked his head, allowing Janus to reach.<br/>
<br/>
"Oh? And what might that be?"<br/>
<br/>
Janus pulled free from his hold without warning, sitting criss-cross-applesauce on the couch beside him.<br/>
<br/>
"Ro and Vee-Vee <em>like </em>each other," he said, grinning mischievously.<br/>
<br/>
Patton's eyes widened, and he stifled laughter. Yes, it was no secret that Roman and Virgil were head-over-heels for one another, but they had to be <em>astronomically</em> obvious for even <em>little</em> Janus to have picked something up. Or, maybe the regressor was just sharper than what Patton gave him credit for.<br/>
<br/>
Logan, who'd been sitting on the other end of the couch, lowered his book. His brow was furrowed in confusion.<br/>
<br/>
"Yes, they do like each other. Why else would they, figuratively, <em>hang out-" </em>Logan said the words as if they were some sort of foreign language. "-with each other so much? One only, typically, socialises with those who enjoy their company, and whose company they enjoy."<br/>
<br/>
Janus swivelled around to face him. Somehow, despite Logan's explanation that he probably didn't understand a word of, he had picked up on the Side's misunderstanding.<br/>
<br/>
"No," he leaned over, whispering as if he was telling some big secret. Patton almost laughed at the irony.<br/>
<br/>
"They <em>like</em> like each other." </p>
<p>Logan raised an eyebrow, placing his book down to take a sip from his mug.<br/>
<br/>
"I don't follow."<br/>
<br/>
Janus cocked his head to the side innocently.<br/>
<br/>
"The <em>special</em> kind of like. Like, how you like Pat and Ree."</p>
<p>Patton squeaked in embarrassment, rushing to cover his burning face. Though, his reaction was nothing in comparison to Logan, who nearly dropped his mug, spluttering incoherent denials. His face was almost the same shade of red as Roman's sash.<br/>
<br/>
Remus rose up behind the couch, cackling. He didn't seem to be affected by the implications of Janus' statement in the slightest, merely leaning over to offer a high five.<br/>
<br/>
"Nice one, Janny!"<br/>
<br/>
Patton was fairly certain Janus had no idea what he had done to warrant such extreme reactions, but he slapped his hand against Remus' enthusiastically anyway. Logan had recovered from his embarrassment, straightening his tie and attempting to scrape up his remaining dignity.<br/>
<br/>
"Right, yes," he coughed awkwardly. "Is there anything more you'd like to say, little one? I'm sure there's a reason why you brought up this particular topic." </p>
<p>Patton pulled his hands away from his face, and all three of them waited for Janus to elaborate. To their surprise, Janus' demeanour changed almost instantly, and he crossed his arms, lips stuck out in a pout.<br/>
<br/>
"We have to do something!"<br/>
<br/>
"Do something about what?" Patton asked, semi-dreading the answer.<br/>
<br/>
"Vee-Vee and Ro are too busy being in love to pay 'ttention to me," he huffed. "We gots ta get them together!" <br/>
<br/>
Well, that certainly was... an <em>interesting </em>problem. Patton knew there was nothing that could really be done about that. Things like love took time and-<br/>
<br/>
"We could bait them into confessing their undying love," Remus suggested. He had now walked around the side of the couch, perching on armrest by Logan.<br/>
<br/>
"No, no!" Patton was quick to shut the idea down. If there was one thing they couldn't do, it was play a part in Roman and Virgil's confessions. It felt... wrong. Artificial.<br/>
<br/>
"Really, I'm sure they'll tell each other how they feel when they're ready. We can't rush them-"<br/>
<br/>
Logan pushed his glasses up his nose, and Patton steadfastly ignored the heat rising to his cheeks.<br/>
<br/>
"If I may interrupt, Patton, they have not been rushed in the slightest. If I recall correctly, they began to display signs of romantic attraction when Virgil first started appearing in Sanders Sides videos. That was almost four years ago."<br/>
<br/>
"And they've started acting like idiots, too-"<br/>
<br/>
"Remus!" Patton scolded. The Side shrugged unapologetically.<br/>
<br/>
"What? It's true! They're dancing around each other like I put fire ants in their pants again-" Patton decided he was not going to ask about the "again" part. "-and they're no fun to mess with anymore. They're just sad and mopey all the time."<br/>
<br/>
"And we have been falling behind schedule, as of late," Logan said mildly. "I've found it is due to a majority of Roman's time being consumed by writing melancholy sonnets about unrequited love."<br/>
<br/>
Remus gagged.<br/>
<br/>
"That's gross."<br/>
<br/>
Patton opened his mouth to protest again, then paused.  Remus' complaints had reminded him of the handful of times hed found Virgil slumped over the kitchen island, nursing steaming hot mug of tea. There were almost always tears on his cheeks and, though he'd never tell Patton why, the Moral Side had a sneaking suspicion that his feelings for Roman weren't entirely irrelevant. And if Roman's work quality was suffering...<br/>
<br/>
"Perhaps a little nudge wouldn't be <em>completely </em>uncalled for," he said, thoughtfully.<br/>
<br/>
Remus lit up instantly, and Patton found the expression surprisingly endearing. He surged off his perch by Logan, coming to stand in front of the couch, as if he was giving a presentation.<br/>
<br/>
"Ok," he said, bouncing up and down like an excited puppy. "What're we going to do?"<br/>
<br/>
Patton hushed Remus, craning his neck to look at the door.<br/>
<br/>
"If we're going to do this, we can't let them know what we're doing, Remus," he said. "We have to talk quietly."<br/>
<br/>
Janus nodded along seriously with Patton's words, placing a finger to his lips. <br/>
<br/>
"Yeah, Ree-Ree," he whispered loudly. Patton cracked a smile. "We gots to be super quiet, ok?"<br/>
<br/>
Remus chuckled at Janus' antics, but lowered his voice considerably.<br/>
<br/>
"Anyone have any ideas?"<br/>
<br/>
"We could try mistletoe?" Patton suggested.<br/>
<br/>
Logan gave him a strange look. </p>
<p>"Patton, Christmas is months away. It isn't season appropriate."<br/>
<br/>
Well, fair enough.<br/>
<br/>
"That's me out of ideas then," Patton said, shaking his head in disappointment.<br/>
<br/>
"How about we dangle Virgie over a pool of man-eating sharks and only let him up if Roman confesses!" Remus proposed, eyes manic. Patton grimaced. That would not end well.<br/>
<br/>
"How about something with less... <em>high stakes</em>, Remus?"<br/>
<br/>
Remus pouted, and Patton's stomach did a double backflip.<br/>
<br/>
"I guess so. I don't think Ro-bro would forgive me if I accidentally dropped the love of his life into a pit full of sharks."<br/>
<br/>
Patton sighed. He could've done without the gruesome mental image, but at least Remus didn't look too hurt by his suggestion being turned down. Patton wouldn't know what to do with himself if he'd begun crying, like when...<br/>
<br/>
Perhaps not the best time to think about that.<br/>
<br/>
"Well," Logan spoke up, and only then did Patton realise he'd been unusually silent.<br/>
<br/>
"There is <em>one</em> thing that Roman has never been known to turn down."<br/>
<br/>
They all leaned forward, interest piqued. </p>
<p>"And what would that be, Nerdy Wolverine?"</p>
<p>Logan adjusted his glasses.<br/>
<br/>
"A challenge."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Virgil pulled his headphones off his ears, squeezing his eyes shut. No matter how loud he had his music on, the thought of Roman seemed to drown it out entirely. So, naturally, Virgil just kept turning it louder and louder and louder-</p>
<p>And now he had a headache. Wonderful.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello, lovely people!</p>
<p>This was not supposed to take so long to post, but I had a couple of hiccups when it came to the plot. But it's here now, so enjoy! </p>
<p>Warnings: <br/>- some gross/one mildly suggestive thing said by Remus </p>
<p>Nothing else, as far as I'm aware, but let me know if not!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Virgil pulled his headphones off his ears, squeezing his eyes shut. No matter how loud he had his music on, the thought of Roman (his <strike>stunning</strike> eyes, his <strike>soft</strike> hair, his <strike>so-attractive-it-had-to-be-illegal</strike> smile-) seemed to drown it out entirely. So, naturally, Virgil just kept turning it louder and louder and louder- <br/><br/>And now he had a headache. Wonderful. <br/><br/>He massaged his temples, sliding further under the covers of his bed. Gosh, he wished he could just stop thinking about it. <br/><br/>His mind didn't seem to get the memo. <br/><br/><em>(Roman took his hand. </em> <br/><br/><em>"C'mon, Emo Nightmare, live a little! Life's no fun without some adrenaline to get the blood pumping!" </em> <br/><br/><em>"You do realise who you're talking to, right?" Virgil deadpanned. He let out a sigh, rubbing a hand across his face. "Maybe bringing me was a mistake." </em> <br/><br/><em>"Au contraire, my dear," Roman said, flashing him that </em><em>beautiful</em><em> half-smirk, with just a hint of teeth. </em> <br/><br/><em>"I think it's the best decision I could've made.") </em> <br/><br/>That prince, and his perfect pearly whites, would be the death of him. He was sure of it. <br/><br/><em>("Please, Virgil? Just once?") </em> <br/><br/>Tears pricked Virgil's eyes, and he rubbed them furiously. He was being such a stupid teenage girl about this! It was one night! <br/><br/>One whimsical, wonderful, <em>magical </em>night. </p>
<p><em>(The wind blew Virgil's bangs into his face, and he shivered as water dripped right into his eye. </em> <br/><br/><em>Warm breezes were pleasant, sure, just not when you were soaking wet. </em> <br/><br/><em>A soft hand enveloped his own, and he was tugged closer. His hands came up to rest against-) </em> <br/><br/>A knock, tapped to the same rhythm Anna used in Do You Wanna Build a Snowman, tore Virgil from his daydream. He swiped at his eyes desperately, trying to quell the constant flow of tears. </p>
<p>There were only two people who used that knock: Roman, and Little Janus. <br/><br/>And, currently, he wasn't on speaking terms with Roman. <br/><br/>So Janus, then. <br/><br/>"Gimme a sec, Jan!" He called, yanking a tissue from the box on his nightstand and scrubbing off his ruined eyeshadow. <br/><br/>There was an affirmative hum from the other side of the door, letting Virgil know that Janus had heard, and was waiting. <br/><br/>"You can come in now." <br/><br/>The door cracked open, and Janus peeked inside. Virgil mustered his best smile, but it felt forced, fragile. <br/><br/>"Hey, kiddie. What brings you to my room?" <br/><br/>Janus giggled. <br/><br/>"Silly Vee, you're my big brother! I like playing with you!"  <br/><br/>No matter how many times Virgil heard Janus say that, it never failed to bring a smile to his face. <br/><br/>He moved, sitting on top of the covers, legs crossed, and patted the space beside him. Janus wasted no time in jumping onto the bed, snuggling up to Virgil. <br/><br/>"What're we playing then, Jan?" <br/><br/>"Tea party!" Came the answering squeal. <br/><br/>Virgil squashed down his initial reaction of raising an eyebrow. He didn't want to hurt Janus' feelings, after all. But a <em>tea party</em>? </p>
<p>Didn't really seem like Janus' style, little or not. <br/><br/>Janus, interestingly enough, was quite an energetic regressor, always up for a game of tag, be it two in the afternoon, or four in the morning (which did make putting him to bed a little cumbersome). There was no trace the of grace and poise that Big Janus had, replaced instead by an excitable little who bounced up and down in excitement, and tore through the hallways when Logan wanted him to take a bath. <br/><br/>Yeah, bathtimes were never boring when it came to Janus. <br/><br/>So, the idea of Janus, full of unbridled energy all day everyday, wanting to have a tea party, which involved <em>sitting still</em>, was truly baffling. <br/><br/>"...Vee?" <br/><br/>Yes. Right. Verbal answer. <br/><br/>"Sure we can, Jan-Jan."</p>
<p>Janus grinned, sliding off the bed and tugging (with some difficulty, Virgil noted) a large brown bag into Virgil's view. When he looked closer, Virgil could see what looked like purple chiffon peeking out. Janus held the bag out to him, and Virgil pointed to himself uncertainly. <br/><br/>"Yeah, it's for you!" <br/><br/>Virgil took the bag from Janus, weighing it in his hands. It was fairly heavy, and now he was closer, he caught sight of... <em>something</em> glittering. <br/><br/>"Take it out take it out take it out!" Janus' hands were vibrating in his excitement. Virgil chuckled. <br/><br/>"Alright, alright, calm down, bud. I'm taking it out." <br/><br/>Getting the distinct feeling that whatever was in the bag needed to be handled carefully, Virgil placed it on the bed, putting both hands into the bag. They instantly came into contact something smooth and silky-soft, that Virgil could just run his hands over all day... <br/><br/><em>(Virgil let his hands run over the broad expanse of Roman's </em><em>insanely muscular</em><em> shoulders as he was pulled even closer. He could feel the prince's breath ghosting over the back of his- </em> <br/><br/><em>He was suddenly met with the feeling of cold water burning his cheeks, and a distinct inability to breathe, before being yanked back up.</em> <br/><br/><em>"Princey!" </em> <br/><br/><em>"What? I fell!") </em> <br/><br/>Virgil shook his head to dispel the unwanted thoughts. <br/><br/>He was in his room, with Janus. Nowhere else. Janus. Room. Not... not <em>there</em>.</p>
<p>Wasting no more time (because if he did, Janus was sure to burst) he pulled the item out of the bag, holding it up in the light. His breath was stolen away. <br/><br/>"Do you like it?" <br/><br/>- <br/><br/>As soon as Janus opened the door to Virgil's room, Remus turned around, giving the two behind him a thumbs up. <br/><br/>"He's in," he whispered. Logan straightened his tie. <br/><br/>"Excellent," said the Logical Side, somewhat awkwardly. Patton nodded along. <br/><br/>"Now what?" <br/><br/>Remus held out both his hands, one to Patton, one to Logan. They both stared at them, as if they had absolutely no idea what Remus was asking. Which, if he thought about it, was probably the case. <br/><br/>"Hold them," he elaborated. Understanding washed over Patton's face, and he took Remus' offered hand. Logan still looked confused, though. <br/><br/>"I don't understand how holding your hand helps us in anyway, Remus." <br/><br/>Remus grinned, shimmying his shoulders in excitement. <br/><br/>"You'll see." <br/><br/>After a beat of hesitation, Logan's hand curled around his own. Remus took a deep breath shutting his eyes and trying not to focus on how he could just <em>crush their hands in his- </em> <br/><br/>No. Bad Remus. Bad thoughts. <br/><br/>He re-opened his eyes, catching sight of Logan and Patton's open-mouthed stares as they gazed around the room. <br/><br/>"Hasn't been used in a while, so it's a bit-" <br/><br/>"Beautiful..." Patton whispered. <br/><br/>During their sink-out-rise-up journey he'd somehow gotten close enough for Remus to see stars glittering in his eyes. <br/><br/>"Needs some cleaning up," Remus hummed as he surveyed the area. "And some nicer decorations if we really are going to do this." <br/><br/>He strode over to one of the doors in the corner, opening it. There was a loud clatter as various brooms, mops, and dusters fell from it. He reached further in, pulling out a dusty box, filled to the brim with streamers and several strings of fairy lights. He set it down on the floor with a grunt, coughing at the copious amounts of dust (and maybe a dead fly, he wasn't sure) that he had inhaled. <br/><br/>"That is <em>huge,"</em> Patton muttered in disbelief. Remus had to laugh at the expression on his face. <br/><br/>"Yep. And that's not even the half of it. There's more in there," he jerked a thumb behind him. <br/><br/>"And you do all of this by hand?" Logan asked incredulously. Remus shrugged. <br/><br/>"Sometimes. It's fun, I guess," a smirk stretched across his face as he realised something. "And guess who's about to have a butt load of fun because they don't have any power over the Imagination?" <br/><br/>He cupped a hand behind his ear exaggeratively, waiting for an answer. He received stony silence. <br/><br/>"Ouch. Tough crowd," he muttered to himself. <br/><br/>"I hate you," Logan deadpanned. <br/><br/>Remus winked, shimmying his shoulders. <br/><br/>"You love me." <br/><br/>Something in Logan's eyes softened at the response, and Remus found the expression strangely attractive. He blinked, ignoring the sudden heat rising to his cheeks. He blew a kiss at the two disgruntled Sides, already halfway through the floor. <br/><br/>"Now, I have a love sick prince to get to. Don't have too much fun without me~" <br/><br/>He cackled as their faces turned the colour of raw meat, before sinking out completely. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hope you liked the chapter!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The game is afoot...</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>It is so, <em>so</em> good to return to this series after over a month's time. My apologies to have kept everyone waiting, but I'm back, refreshed, and ready to continue! </p>
<p>Warnings: <br/>- death mention (Remus, as always) </p>
<p>I think that's the only one. If not, let me know.</p>
<p>Also, I'm sorry if there's any tense mixing. I spent an hour reading a book written in the present tense, and now I'm all confused. I've gone back through and corrected any that I could find, but if you spot any, don't hesitate to bring it to my attention!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Do you like it?" <br/><br/>Virgil carefully unfolded the article of clothing, holding it up to the light. It was a beautiful, deep purple ballgown, the bodice a glittering silver to violet ombre, sporting a line of gems at the waist.  <br/><br/>And the skirt? Oh, the <em>skirt</em>... <br/><br/>The dress flared dramatically at the waistline, morphing into a stunning, layered skirt, patterned with intricate swirls, that shimmered as it caught the light. The top layer, if Virgil wasn't mistaken, was chiffon, a paper-thin fabric that flowed like water through his fingers. <br/><br/>"Oh..." He breathed, unable to tear his eyes away. "Oh, Janus, baby, where did you <em>get</em> this?" </p>
<p>Janus giggled shyly, coming to stand beside Virgil. <br/><br/>"Ree mades it for you-" Virgil barely suppressed an eyebrow raise. Remus, the trash goblin, who routinely exploded microwaves by accident, made <em>this</em> delicate dress? "-cuz- cuz- I said I wanted to have a tea party with you, like princesses do! An'- an' he said that if we were gonna have a tea party like princesses, then we gotta look like princesses! He mades me one too, look!" <br/><br/>Virgil barely had time to comply with the sudden demand, before Janus stepped back an began to spin at an alarming pace, drifting away like a rogue spinning top. <br/><br/>"Jan, munchkin, be care-" <br/><br/>Janus was suddenly enveloped in a nebula of yellow sparkles, as he finally slowed to a stop, and- that was definitely <em>not</em> what he was wearing when he started spinning... <br/><br/>At some point during Janus' impression of a ceiling fan, his black overalls and pastel yellow t-shirt had transformed into a black ballgown with puffy sleeves, golden glitter creeping up from the hem of the skirt, like ink on chromatography paper. Draped elegantly over his shoulders was a cloak, not unlike Janus' regular one, but much longer, long enough to gently sweep the ground as he walked. A gold snake broach, with a topaz in place of the eye, acted as the clasp, settled snugly in the groove where his collarbones met. There was a black and gold studded barrette pinning back his hair too, properly showing off his sunflower snake eye, where the tiny wisps of his fringe and the brim of his hat, when he wasn't regressed, covered it. <br/><br/>"Do I looks good, Vee?" <br/><br/>Really, the dress was overkill for just a little tea party, that too by themselves in Virgil's room. But Janus looked so <em>excited</em>... <br/><br/>"You look real pretty, princess," Virgil smiled, pinching Janus' cheek, who flushed and batted his hand away. "Where'd you learn to do that transformation thing?" <br/><br/>"From Ree," Janus replied, noncommittal. He straightened up, all of a sudden, hands clasped in front of him. "So, will you play with me?" <br/><br/>Virgil glanced at the dress clutched in his pale, pasty, bony fingers. Was he really the right person to wear such a stunning dress? What if Logan or Patton saw him? What if- <br/><br/>Oh, God. <br/><br/>What if <em>Roman</em> saw him? <br/><br/><strike>(Well, actually, Roman probably wouldn't be coming into his room any time soon, so-)</strike><br/><br/>"Jan, I-"  <br/><br/>"Pretty please with boa constrictors on top?" Janus stared up at Virgil hopefully, activating his puppy eyes that he was well aware the Anxious Side couldn't refuse. Virgil sighed, stealing another glance at the dress. <br/><br/>Darn Janus and his adorable puppy eyes. <br/><br/>"Sure, I'll play, kiddie," he smiled. <br/><br/>The squeal Janus emitted was high enough to send dogs into a frenzy. He threw himself forward, arms wrapping around Virgil's waist. The Side hugged back, chuckling. <br/><br/>"Careful there, princess. Wouldn't want to rumple your dress, now would we?" <br/><br/>Janus gave him one final squeeze, before pulling away, shooting Virgil a dazzling grin. <br/><br/>"Yay! This is gonna be so much fun!" <br/><br/><em>("Yes! Virgil, I swear to you, this is going to be so much fun-") </em> <br/><br/>No. Nope. No no no no no no no, he wasn't thinking about this now. <br/><br/><strike>Never again, if he was lucky enough-</strike> <br/><br/>Janus took his hands in his own, squeezing them in anticipation. <br/><br/>"What you waitin' for, Vee? Put it on!" <br/><br/>"Put what...?" Virgil asked, blinking. <br/><br/>Janus' answering expression could only be described as "are you kidding me?". <br/><br/>"The dress, silly!" <br/><br/>Oh. Right. Yes. Dress. <br/><br/>"Oh-" Virgil coughed awkwardly. "Yeah, totally knew that. Definitely." <br/><br/>Janus screwed up his face at the blatant lie, tongue sticking out. Virgil grinned, snapping his fingers. He was instantly enveloped in a whirlwind of purple, and he shut his eyes, spinning slightly to aid the transformation. When the cold breeze died down around him, Virgil opened his eyes to find Janus staring at him, slack-jawed. <br/><br/>"So, how do I look?" <br/><br/>Janus squealed again and, if he kept it up, Virgil was sure his ears would bleed. He refrained from commenting, though, because he'd lose his hearing a thousand times over if that meant seeing Janus' eyes sparkling like they were currently. <br/><br/>"You look so pretty, Vee!" <br/><br/>Janus dragged him towards the mirror before he could protest because <em>no</em><em>, he did not want to look at himself and see how he'd ruined this- oh. </em> <br/><br/>Virgil picked up the skirt, swaying it slightly in his hands. The fabric rippled, lifting to reveal the larger layers underneath. The beginnings of a smile tugged at Virgil's lips. He felt... <br/><br/>He felt pretty. <br/><br/>Huh. <em>Now</em> he understood the appeal of being a Disney Princess. <br/><br/>Janus grabbed one of his hands suddenly, dragging him towards the door. Virgil pulled back, digging his heels into the soft plush carpet. <br/><br/>"Hey, hey, hey, where're we going, bud? I thought we were going to have a tea party!" <br/><br/>Janus nodded, tugging harder. He led Virgil out into the hallway, making a sharp left and walking past all the doors until he reached the made green one, right at the very end. He let go of Virgil's hand, turning to face him, face set in determination. <br/><br/>"We <em>are</em> havin' a tea party, Vee. In the 'magination." <br/><br/>- </p>
<p>Roman was rudely awoken from his beauty rest by sporadic knocking. <br/><br/>Well, knocking was the nice word for it. The sound was actually closer to frantic pounding, now that he thought about it. Whoever it was probably needed something important. <br/><br/>Oh well. Beauty sleep was more important, so... <br/><br/>Roman turned over, pressing his pillow to his ears in a failed attempt to block out the horrid- was that <em>metal</em>? <br/><br/>"Ro-bro! If you don't open this door in the next two seconds, I'm gonna keep hitting it with my morningstar until it breaks to bits!" Came a familiar voice. <br/><br/>Roman shot up, instantly unlocking the door with a wave of his hand. <br/><br/>"Oh my God, Remus, what is your problem! Can't you let a prince get some beauty sleep?" <br/><br/>Remus kicked the door open so hard that it slammed into the wall with a horrifying crack. <br/><br/>That was definitely going to leave a mark... <br/><br/>"Oh, no amount of beauty rest is gonna fix that face!" He cackled. "Not even eternal sleep! Y'know, like death!" <br/><br/>Roman rubbed a hand across his face, desperately trying to ignore the pulsing in his temples. <br/><br/>Well, headaches were a known side effect to crying, so maybe he should've seen it coming- <br/><br/>Remus blinked, looking him up and down, scanning him in a way that made Roman feel naked, despite being cocooned in a thick comforter, and several other blankets. <br/><br/>"You look like sh-" <br/><br/>"Yes, Remus," Roman gave a sigh, massaging the base of his skull. "I know." <br/><br/>Remus arched an eyebrow, swinging his morningstar onto his shoulder. </p>
<p>"You... <em>know?</em> Well then," he gestured vaguely at Roman's, admittedly pathetic, state. "Why do you still look like that?" <br/><br/><strike>It's called heartbreak, Remus.</strike> <br/><br/>Roman ran a hand through his unruly bedhead. Part of him wanted to be embarrassed, caught in such an unprincely state. But this was Remus, after all. His brother. <br/><br/>And a filthy trash rat. <br/><br/>"What do you want from me?" God, when did he start sounding so <em>e</em><em>xhausted</em>? </p>
<p>Judging by the way Remus' eyebrows furrowed ever-so-slightly, and his lips quirked down, he was wondering exactly the same thing. For a moment, they just stared at one another. <br/><br/>Eventually, the crease in his brow smoothed, and the the manic glint returned to his eye. </p>
<p>Thank God. Roman wasn't sure if he was emotionally stable enough to handle a concerned Remus. <br/><br/>"You know, I can probably ballroom dance better than you." <br/><br/>The words were said so casually, that Roman didn't register the challenge at first. But when he did... <br/><br/>"Like hell you can! I bet the only thing you've ever danced with is a filthy raccoon!" </p>
<p>Remus hummed, turning to throw open his closet doors to rummage inside. <br/><br/>"Raccoons actually made pretty good dance partners. Better than you, anyway." <br/><br/>...<em>What</em>?</p>
<p>Roman spluttered angrily, sitting ramrod straight in bed. <br/><br/>"I could dance circles around you, Dookie!" <br/><br/>Remus hummed again, sounding agitatingly disinterested. Half his body was now inside Roman's closet, and a few articles of clothing were tossed out, every once in a while. <br/><br/>"Sounds fake, but ok." <br/><br/>Roman's insides began to boil. He ran an angry hand through his hair, teeth gritted. <br/><br/>"No, it's not! I practise with the townsfolk in the Imagination all the time!" <br/><br/>"What, those five year olds who don't know left from right? <em>Sure</em>, Ro-bro, that <em>definitely </em>makes you a skilled dancer." <br/><br/>Roman was two seconds away from tearing his hair out. He spluttered more, spit flying in all directions. <br/><br/>"I-I- no- whatever! I could <em>totally</em> dance better than you!" <br/><br/>Remus finally emerged from Roman's closet. He tossed something at the bed - a maroon tuxedo, one of Roman's favourites. He crossed his arms, flashing Roman an infuriating smirk. <br/><br/>"Then show me what you've got, Prince Smarming."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Comments and kudos are always appreciated!! &lt;3 </p>
<p>Take care of yourselves or I'll sick Janus on you!</p>
<p>ACCEPT MY AGGRESSIVE APPRECIATION!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>